A wire type window regulator includes a guide rail extending in a longitudinal direction, a slider base supported to this guide rail to freely move up and down and to which a window glass is supported, drive wires to drive this slider base so as to move up and down along the guide rail, and a driving mechanism to drive these drive wires. Upper and lower wire guide members are provided adjacent to upper and lower ends of the guide rail.
With such conventional wire type window regulator, a force attempting to cause a deformation (bow deformation) is applied to the upper and the lower ends of the guide rail via the wire guide members when the slider base (glass) moves up and down. This force of the bow deformation is maximized at ends when the glass is moved up and down. In view of this, conventionally, the upper and the lower wire guide members have been fixed to a door panel (inner panel) of a vehicle (Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2012-233327